Mordon
'Mordon's are slow moving alien ships that provide good cargo and EP for lower lever players. These cylindrical shaped aliens have orange spinning blades on their exterior. Their slow speed makes them easy to avoid being hit by them but also makes you vulnerable to the other faster aliens on the map if you cannot kill the Mordon quickly. Attacking with the Phoenix or Yamato ship is not the greatest of ideas. Overview Orange, metal plated with fast spinning blades, the Mordon is a medium level alien to encounter that may prove to be a sort of challenge for lower level players but a breeze for higher level players. These Aliens are unique foe in the DarkOrbit universe since their attacks are nearly invisible and can attack you even when you may appear to be out of range from its spinning saw blades. Mordon also like to attack in groups once attacked or when you first find them. They are also a quite a challenge for a lower level player due to their high amount of hit points and amount of attack. They also prove a substantial amount of credits, cargo, and experience for any player. Locations *X-3 *X-4 *Certain Galaxy Gates Cargo Drop Strategy *Since these enemies can prove to be a match for lower level players or players in ships that may not be strong enough to withstand the attack from a Mordon, it is better to hunt Mordons in groups of two to any number of players. However, they can be soloed by a non FEnostromo. *If you are a Phoenix you may want to hunt in groups of three to more other Phoenixes or with other higher level players. Do not attack in a Phoenix alone as Mordons can do 375+ dmg in some attacks. *If you are a mid to higher level player then this enemy should prove to be no match for you and should be destroyed easily. *Try to avoid large groups of these Aliens as they may destroy even a mid level player. *Mordons also attract other Aliens sometimes of higher level that could prove to be dangerous. Try to take out Mordons quickly as to stay alive. *Mordons are ridicously slow, making it easy to stay within laser range, and out of Mordon range. The Mordon's range is a little less than offscreen. Note Please note that Mordons' attack are invisible so if you want to see how much HP you have lost you'll have to see the HP bar. These may also trick you as you do not see the attack and may think that they are not attacking you. They still have a fairly reasonable range of their attack and may also take down a common player. Use caution when attacking a Mordon and always watch your HP bar. However, it can be fairly easy to notice due to the damage numbers appearing above your ship. Quests *Battle of the mordons: Defeat 10 mordons they are found on X-3 and X-4 *Battle of the mordons (2) Defeat 20 mordons they are found on X-3 and X4 *Battle of the mordons (3) Defeat 40 mordons they are found on X-3 and X-4 Category:X-3 Category:X-4 Category:Lowers